


Figurant à 80 millions

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [355]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Footvent day 8, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Slash, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Peut-être que Lucas rêve de voir le démon ressortir de Robert.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Lucas Hernandez
Series: FootballShot [355]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Figurant à 80 millions

Figurant à 80 millions

  
''Robert, arrête de me suivre partout où je vais.'' Lucas demande au polonais, parce que ce dernier le suit vraiment n'importe où, dans le centre de formation du Bayern

''Et si je n'ai pas envie Lucas, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?'' Lewy sourit malicieusement en le suivant toujours dans les couloirs du réfectoire

''Je peux faire plein de choses, satan, après tout, je connais plein de gens puissants à Madrid.''

''Oh, alors toi aussi tu vas m'appeler comme ça ?''

''Satan ? C'est comme ça que tout le monde t'appelle sur les réseaux sociaux, et puis, je suis sûr que tes cornes doivent être cachées quelque part.''

  
Lewandowski le plaque contre un mur à côté de la cafétéria, pourtant à l'abri des regards, ses bras entoure sa tête. Lucas n'a pas peur et sourit, ça peut devenir une situation très intéressante, parce que Satan est plus ou moins sexy... Robert continue de lui faire des avances, son corps se rapprochant de plus en plus du sien, il peut presque sentir sa chaleur alors qu'ils ont encore quelques centimètres de différence. Lucas est triste de ne pas pouvoir voir sa queue de diable dépasser de son short, mais il ne dit rien et le laisse l'embrasser, l'une de ses mains glissant de son cou à son postérieur.

  
''Je crois que je t'aime.'' Lucas murmure dans son léger allemand

''Moi aussi, mon figurant à 80 millions.''

''Satan.''

  
Fin


End file.
